


There is no sunshine when she is gone...

by Agentrogers17



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, I Don't Even Know, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Feels, Loki Needs a Hug, Sad Ending, Secret Relationship, Thor Feels, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 22:39:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9463379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agentrogers17/pseuds/Agentrogers17
Summary: It is hard to love a man who is hated by whole planet...





	

“You look lost little dove.” I heard soft velvet voice. I met deep greenish blue eyes of Asgardian Prince. He had a small sly smirk on his lips. His long raven hair framing his deadly handsome face.

“I think I know this tower pretty well Loki. You know that I’ve been living here for over 3 years right?” I said and he gave me a smile.

“You are lost in that pretty head of yours.” he said as his long pale fingers softly touched my forehead. 

“I am okay.” I said.

“If there is something I’ve learn about human nature it is the unreality of ‘I am okay.’” he said. 

“So you decided to learn about ‘hairless monkeys’?”

“I had my reasons.” he said softly playing with my hair.

“Like what?” I asked. I knew he hated it when I pushed his interests in humans.

“Like you.” he said his hand possesively grabbing my waist and pressing my front to his side. I could feel his long lean legs, his muscle covered ribs and strong shoulder. His breath ghosting in my hair.

“What am I doing to you?” I asked my fingertips grazing over his biceps.

“You have no idea.” he said softly pressing his lips to my neck, where my pulse was beating. My breath hitched.

“But I know what I am doing to you too.” he smirked. Gently putting his free arm over my torso.

“It is hard not to know. With me and my blushing.”

“Pink is one of the best colours that suits you.”

“All over my face?”

“Everywhere.” he said. 

“What are we doing Lo?” I asked putting my arms around his neck pressing myself harder to him.

“Enjoying the moment…”

“I mean generally?”

“It is hard to say anything darling. With me being who I am and you being who you are.”

“How does it matter?”

“I am the villian and you are the hero.”

“You are not a villian.”

“But I am.” he said softly his lips finding mine like they were created to be there. I gently sucked his lower lip and he gave me a soft moan. 

“I love you little dove.” he said. 

“I love you too Lo.”

***

“It is not healthy you realise that right?”

“I do Wanda.”

“Then why? Why are you doing this? All this secret kisses, secret hugs and touches? Why are you letting him into your heart?”

“He has been there for a long time.“ I said.

“You know what solnıyshko? You need to let him go. He is bad news.” Pietro said.

“No he is not. You don’t know how good he is towards me. You have no idea how happy he makes me.”

“He tried to rule our world and…”

“No. No Wanda. I am tired of hearing this shit. You know… He has been here for 14 months and helped us saving world I don’t know how many times. He did his best he still does, and nobody not even one person thanks him, no one tells him how good he is and… You all, you just judge him and I am tired of this.” I said leaving the room.

***

“What are they doing?” I asked Steve not able to control the panic rising in me.

“They are here for Loki.” He answered a hard determination on his face. I reflexively got closer to Loki. And he softly caresed the small of my back.

“We’ll be okay little dove.” he whispered. I took his giant hand in mine. My hands were trembling and his thumb was caresing my wrist. 

“Cap what are we doing? What is the plan?” Clint asked. Looking at me with concern. He didn’t knew about me and Loki but everyone had their suspicions. 

_ “I’ll kill you if you’ll hurt yourself trying to protect him.”  _ I heard Wanda hissing in my brain.

_ “I can die for him.”  _ I answered and Wanda looked at me with big frightened eyes.

“They will take no one from us.” Steve said giving me an encouraging smile but I was scared for Loki. He pulled me to himself and rested my body on his lean chest.

“Everything will be okay little one. Relax… No one will take me from you. Everything is okay.”

***

Nothing was okay. People dressed in black tactical suits were everywhere. I was fighting right next to Loki and we were winning. I could see everyone was okay. Steve and Bucky were knocking them down one by one. Wanda was good, Pietro, Clint, Nat, Tony, Thor… Everyone was okay. But a moment later I saw a big ancient blade coming towards Loki and I pushed my body right in front of his as fast as I could. I heard Loki, Pietro and Steve calling my name as something sharp as hell cut its way through me. I could feel Loki catching me, I could hear Tony calling for an ambulance, I could hear Wanda crying and screaming. But everything I saw was blurry. I could only see a pale ivory face and raven black hair. Everything else was blurry. 

“No love you can not leave me. Come on love.”

“Brother…” I heard Thor’s voice. There was a terrified tone.

“Not now!” Loki shouted.

“It is The Blade…”

“No…” Loki whispered his hands were trembling now.

“What is it! Thor what the hell is the Blade!” Tony shouted.

“It is the only human made weapon that can kill a god. It has dark magic on it. And when blade touches someone…”

“Shut up!” Loki said.

“Loki she won’t make it.” Thor softly said.

“Why did you do it dove? How? How could you think that my life worths more than yours? How could you darling?” he asked. I could feel his tears falling down on my face. I couldn’t open my mouth to say how much of an idiot he was. How I loved him. How much he meant to me. With the last power in me I held his hand. He just sobbed more holding into it. I could feel the darknes pulling me towards itself more and more.

***

“Nooooo!” Wanda’s scream was eye piercing and that moment I realised that (Y/n) was not breathing anymore. She was laying motionless in Loki’s arms. He was sobbing hugging her close to himself. His face buried in her neck. His hands and suit red with her still flowing blood. It was the most traumatic scene I have ever seen. The man who tried to rule this world once, who killed people without blinking… Loki was broken right now. Sobbing his heart out on the body of the woman who he loved so deeply. Who died saving him from death.

I saw as Pietro tried to hold Wanda as she tried to make her way over the dead body of her best friend.

“She died.” Natasha whispered right beside me.

“I know.”

“Steve she died saving that fucking…”

“She died saving the man she loved Natasha.” 

“What?”

“They were in love. Since forever.”

“You knew!”

“If course I did.”

“How could you let that happen!”

“How could I let what happen Romanoff? How could I let her love someone or how could I let her be loved? Because both of this are out of my control.”

“It doesn’t matter she is dead now.” she left somewhere as I heard paramedics coming closer. 

“Loki, you need to let them take her.” I said kneeling next to the ruins of a man who once was nearly a king.

“No. She is mine.” he sobbed.

“I know. I know what she means to you… But you have to understand, you can not hold her forever. She is gone Loki. We have to let them take her to hospital. To prepare her…”

“NO!”

“We have to Loki. I don’t want to let her go too but… She is gone. And... ?”

It took 30 minutes convincing Loki to let (Y/n)’s body go. Thor had to hold him down and knock him out. Wanda was in shock and everyone else were silent. As we landed back to tower I saw Thor carrying Loki.

“Clean him up. He doesn’t need to wake up with (Y/n)s blood all over himself.”

“Of course.”

“Thor… Will he be okay when he’ll wake up?”

“He’d either hurt himself or he’ll hurt everybody who were involved in that attack.”

“If it is the second, we will help him.” 

“He’ll become worse than ever Captain. He lost the only thing he jad ever cherished. (Y/n) is the first person Loki fell in love and I don’t think there’ll be another. He just lost his own meaning. It will be bad. Very bad.”

***

It has been 10 months since (Y/n) died and Loki grew darker and darker every day. Sometimes he was nowhere to be found and when he came back he was covered in blood and battle scars. And other times he’d  lock himself to (Y/n)s old room. Thor was worried, all of us were worried. Some of us for Loki and others were worried because of his rage. Even years ago back in Germany I haven’t seen Loki this furious, this much full of hate. Loki was dying inside day by day and none of us could do anything.

***

“Brother!” I called as I made my way into Lady (Y/n)s old room. Everything was quiet. I knocked on the door louder but no one answered so I made my way inside. Loki was laying on her bed with a deep red glass bottle right next to him. His eyes were closed and I could feel something was wrong. 

“Loki!” I said as I stepped next to him. There was a smell, strong and burning one I knew that smell. The poison. That bottle was full of poison and Loki drank it. 

“What have you done little brother?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my work.  
> Please leave kudos, comments and ideas you want read.  
> Love you all.


End file.
